


Le meilleur des pires anniversaires

by MissCactus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Et je suis vraiment une quiche pour taguer, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Humor, M/M, Mention of past relationships, Victor Hates his Birthday, birthday fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Cinq fois où Viktor passa un anniversaire médiocre, et une fois où il fut vraiment heureux de ne pas être seul !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, voilà ! J'avais promis quelque chose d'un peu plus long sur Yuri! on Ice, je vous présente 2500 mots sur Viktor c: Et sachez que c'est énorme pour moi. Rien qu'atteindre les mille ça a été quelque chose de fou, alors imaginez un peu... Ah, et je vais peut-être en décevoir quelques-un(e)s mais le Vikturi est très léger et juste à la fin... Mais il est là, ne vous inquiétez pas !
> 
> Bref, en tout cas je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël, de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et surtout

Viktor n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé son anniversaire. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, ce jour était un peu comme un jour maudit.

En effet, il s'y passait toujours quelque chose de mal, une sorte d'imprévu qui foutait en l'air toute sa journée. Au fil du temps, il avait commencé à détester ce jour pour qu'au final il ne le rende qu'indifférent. Le 25 décembre était un jour comme les autres, un jour où il vieillissait d'un an.

* * *

Viktor avait dix ans. Aujourd'hui il fêtait son dixième anniversaire, entouré de tous ses amis, ses parents derrière lui et Makkachin à ses pied. Aujourd'hui il était un grand garçon, presque un adulte et plus du tout un bébé ! Anya à côté de lui n'avait que neuf ans encore mais elle n'était pas un bébé pour autant. Sa mère lui avait dit que les filles étaient parfois plus grandes dans leur comportement que les garçons, c'était pour cette raison qu'il était ami avec elle.

En tout cas, le petit russe était vraiment heureux de partager ce moment avec tout le monde.

Le moment où il ouvrait les cadeaux était le meilleur. Ses parents lui offraient toujours exactement ce qu'il voulait et une petite surprise en plus qu'il adorait. Il n'avait jamais été déçu par leurs cadeaux. Anya ne lui offrait pas forcément des choses qu'il demandait mais elle avait le don de dénicher des objets qui lui plaisaient et qui étaient utiles au quotidien. Et puis tous ses copains lui offraient toujours des jouets dont ils avaient parlé à l'école, il savait qu'il aurait toujours qu'il aimerait.

Mais pas cette année apparemment.

Pour la première fois, il avait invité Alexei.

C'était sa mère qui lui avait demandé de l'inviter. Il était nouveau dans le quartier et n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école. De plus, étant donné que leurs mères s'entendaient plutôt bien, elles espéraient que leurs fils ne se détestent pas.

Alexei lui avait offert une peluche d'un personnage de son dessin animé préféré. Sauf que, petit problème, il se trouvait qu'il détestait ce personnage et Alexei le savait très bien étant donné qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé, il en était certain. Et puis on n'offrait pas des peluches à un grand de dix ans, les peluches c'était pour les bébés !

Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas trop copains vu que Alexei avait la mauvaise habitude de toujours vouloir avoir raison même si chacun pouvait avoir son avis, là c'était sûr et certain que Viktor n'allait plus jamais l'inviter.

Du coup, pour être sûr qu'il le comprenne, il le lui dit. Mais vu l'exclamation de surprise de sa mère, il n'aurait peut-être pas trop lui dire que son cadeau était « trop pourri » de cette manière.

Alexei réagit au quart de tour et poussa Viktor qui tomba de sa chaise, débutant une bagarre entre les deux garçons. Son père les sépara et sa mère le gronda devant tous ses copains.

Cet anniversaire fut le pire de toute sa vie décida-t-il en voyant le regard déçu de Anya.

* * *

Le jour de ses treize ans, Viktor était en plein milieu de l'âge bête. Il sortait enfin avec Anya, aimait embêter les plus jeunes et faire des conneries avec ses amis. Ses parents avaient plusieurs fois été appelés et convoqués par son école et, malgré les nombreuses punitions, Viktor ne se calmait pas. Ils espéraient juste que cette pseudo crise d'adolescence passerait rapidement et que la véritable ne serait pas aussi catastrophique.

Pour son treizième anniversaire, il avait décidé de le fêter avec ses amis (parce qu'avec ses parents c'était bien trop ringard) et les avait laissés décider de ce qu'ils feraient. Ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accord pour aller explorer une vieille maison à quelques rues de celle de Viktor qui avait la réputation d'être hantée par l'esprit de la femme qui s'était faite assassinée à l'intérieur.

Plusieurs personnes disaient avoir vu les rideaux bouger alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent ou avaient entendu des pleurs, voire des menaces lorsqu'ils étaient restés trop longtemps à l'intérieur.

Certes, y aller à la période des fêtes de Noël alors que toutes les maisons autour étaient décorées cassait un peu l'ambiance (Viktor aurait vraiment préféré être né le jour de Halloween) mais tant qu'ils y allaient de nuit, cela ferait sûrement l'affaire.

Le soir du 25 décembre, Viktor avait donc retrouvé ses amis devant la bâtisse en ruines, prêts pour une exploration. Cette dernière s'était révélée assez décevante par ailleurs, étant donné que tout le mobilier avait été retiré de la demeure et qu'il ne restait plus rien d'impressionnant.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure à fouiller les coins poussiéreux du rez-de-chaussé, Viktor décida de passer à l'étage pour voir les chambres et la salle de bain, espérant trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant que des toiles d'araignées.

Il monta les marches lentement, assez anxieux au vu des trous qui s'y trouvaient et à cause du craquement assourdissant qu'elles faisaient à chaque fois qu'il y mettait son poids. Arrivant à la dernière marche, il s'appuya sur la rambarde pour faire signe à ses amis qu'ils pouvaient monter.

Cependant, à ce même moment, une porte claqua et Viktor sursauta, appuyant sur un mauvais côté de la marche qui se cassa sous son poids, le faisant tomber. Il resta coincé à cause de sa cheville maintenue dans le bois mais son corps poussait vers le bas des marches. Il entendit plus qu'il ne le sentit le craquement de sa cheville et cria en sentant finalement la douleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes et sanglota en demandant à ce qu'on l'aide, ce que ses amis s'empressèrent de faire en appelant sa mère.

Il passa sa soirée à l'hôpital à se faire réprimander par ses parents, la cheville dans un plâtre.

A ce moment, Viktor commença à se demander si le 25 décembre n'était pas maudit.

* * *

Le jour de ses seize ans, Viktor avait été invité à une fête en son honneur, mais une fois arrivé il remarqua rapidement qu'il ne connaissait même pas un quart des personnes présentes. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'était qu'un prétexte pour boire et s'amuser toute la nuit, mais cela ne le gênait pas particulièrement. Il avait perdu l'habitude de fêter son anniversaire et cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il trouva enfin une personne qu'il connaissait, Anya.

Anya et lui sortaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de trois ans maintenant. Au début c'était juste pour craner auprès de leurs amis respectifs qui étaient toujours célibataires, mais petit à petit leur relation était devenue plus sérieuse. Viktor était vraiment heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle était amusante et vraiment belle, et étant donné qu'ils se connaissaient depuis qu'il étaient enfants ils étaient vraiment à l'aise.

Anya lui mit un verre dans les mains et lui mima de boire (impossible de parler avec tout ce bruit autour) ce qu'il fit aussitôt, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il l'emmena dans le salon où le mobilier avait été dégagé sur le côté, improvisant une sorte de piste de danse. Il ne savait pas chez qui ils étaient, mais vu que la plupart des gens avaient du mal à bouger tellement ils étaient serrés, cette personne était loin d'avoir fait du bon boulot.

Mais Viktor ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça et en profita pour se rapprocher toujours plus de la jeune fille. Cette dernière passa ses bras autour de son cou en souriant et entreprit de le guider dans ses mouvements comme elle le pouvait.

Ils passèrent plus de temps à rire et à s'embrasser qu'à danser.

Quelques heures et verres plus tard, Viktor se retrouvait dans une des chambres à l'étage, enlevant le haut de Anya en la poussant délicatement sur le lit. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi intimes et étaient extrêmement nerveux, mais ils préféraient tous les deux sauter le pas ensemble, avec une personne qu'ils connaissaient et en qui ils avaient confiance, plutôt que de le regretter.

Anya poussa Viktor sur le côté et enjamba son bassin, se positionnant à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser, continuant à parsemer son cou de baisers. Elle enleva lentement sa chemise, passant ses mains sur le torse du garçon, embrassant sa clavicule puis descendant de plus en plus bas. Elle s'arrêta au moment de passer ses mains sur l'entrejambe de son petit-ami, hésitant légèrement, avant d'enfin passer sa main dessus.

Et rien.

Elle ne sentit absolument rien. Aucune « bosse », rien de « dur » comme ses amies avaient pu lui dire.

Anya cligna lentement des yeux avant de regarder Viktor qui était rouge de gêne. Ce dernier essaya de s'expliquer en bafouillant, finissant par pousser doucement la plus jeune. Il prit ses affaires, se rhabilla en vitesse et partit sans jeter un regard à sa petite-amie qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire un mot.

Lorsqu'il reçut le fameux « Il faut qu'on parle. » par message, Viktor décida que cet anniversaire été _définitivement_ le pire de toute sa vie.

* * *

Le jour de ses vingt ans, Viktor fit tout son possible pour éviter son anniversaire. Il savait très bien qu'une fête avait été préparée pour lui et encore pire, que Anya avait été invitée. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Ils avaient rompu quelques semaines après « l'incident » de ses 18 ans, ne se parlant que très rarement et ne s'était jamais revus depuis.

Si le russe se présentait à cette fête, il était sûr de passer la soirée la plus longue et la plus gênante de sa vie et sincèrement, il n'avait aucune envie de se forcer. Il voulait juste passer les fêtes de fin d'années seul ou juste avec des proches, sans avoir à faire la conversation à des vieilles connaissances dont il se rappelait à peine.

Il avait donc décroché son téléphone, appelé pour dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et pensait avoir attrapé une petite maladie, et se glissa dans son lit, la télévision allumée sur une série qu'il regardait à peine et Makkachin dans les bras.

Et ça, c'était un bon anniversaire. Confortablement installé, personne pour le déranger, Makkachin avec lui, que demander de plus ?

Apparemment il lui manquait quelque chose étant donné qu'un malotru osa frapper à sa porte alors qu'il avait clairement précisé qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé.

Il se leva tout de même de son lit, enfila rapidement une tenue pour être un minimum présentable et alla ouvrir sa porte, fronçant déjà les sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement.

Imaginez sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba sur Anya qui lui sourit timidement en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, accompagnée de... Alexei. Les années avaient passé, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas le supporter.

Autant dire que sa soirée en leur compagnie (parce que oui, Alexei était bien resté avec eux, étant donné qu'ils étaient désormais _fiancés_ ) n'avait pas été des plus festives.

Viktor détestait vraiment son anniversaire.

* * *

Pour ses vingt-cinq ans, Viktor avait réussi à échapper à la journée maudite. Il avait tout simplement passé sa journée à s'entraîner, à patiner, refusant de s'accorder une seule pause. Peu importait le nombre de fois où il tombait, il ne s'arrêtait pas.

Il redoutait tant le moment où il rentrerait à son hôtel... Il espérait juste que Yakov n'avait mentionné cette date à personne. Certes, il avait reçut d'innombrables messages sur les réseaux sociaux, mais tout cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que personne ne se montrait pour l'emmener le fêter.

En fait, il trouvait l'attention de la part de ses fans assez adorables et les remerciait chaque année. S'il pouvait, il leur enverrait un message à tous, leur montrant à quel point leur soutien lui faisait plaisir.

Mais s'il passait sa journée à répondre à des messages sur internet... Il savait très bien que quelqu'un viendrait pour le traîner dans un bar ou en boîte le soir venu et... Hors de question. Il avait déjà eu assez d'anniversaires qui se terminaient mal et refusait d'en ajouter un au compteur.

Lorsqu'il rentra à sa chambre le soir, il remarqua quelques messages de sa famille et de ses amis, et se dit que c'était bien la première fois où son anniversaire se passait plus ou moins bien.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir triste... Passerait-il vraiment tous ses anniversaires seul ?

* * *

Le jour de ses vingt-huit ans, Viktor... n'avait même pas réalisé que c'était son anniversaire.

Il était revenu au Japon avec Yuri pour passer les fêtes avec sa famille, et étant donné que ses parents ne l'attendaient pas particulièrement, il avait décidé de rester avec le brun.

En ce levant ce matin, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi tout le monde était si pressé, pourquoi il ne cessait de lui poser des questions n'ayant pas de sens particulier, de lui faire des grands sourires et surtout de le tenir éloigné du salon. Il n'avait pas demandé d'explications, peut-être n'avaient-ils pas assez dormis tout simplement...

Cependant, lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à un calendrier tout lui revint en mémoire. Aujourd'hui était le 25 décembre... Cette date qu'il redoutait tant.

Alors il passa sa journée à stresser, anxieux et légèrement paranoïaque. Quelqu'un allait-il se blesser aujourd'hui ? Croiserait-il d'anciennes connaissances gênantes ? Ou alors se disputerait-il avec quelqu'un ? Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas avec Yuri... Se disputer avec lui était la pire des tortures.

En début de soirée, lorsqu'il remarqua que rien ne s'était passé, il commença à se détendre. Dans quelques heures cette journée serait terminée et il n'aurait pas à avoir peur avant l'année prochaine, il allait enfin se détendre. Cependant, son anxiété revint au galop lorsque Mari vint le chercher pour l'emmener dans le salon qui lui avait été interdit d'accès toute la journée.

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque tout le monde cria « Surprise ! », ni joyeux lorsqu'on lui souhaita « Joyeux anniversaire ! ». Mais il sourit, essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et remercia tous les invités. Au moins ils n'étaient pas des dizaines et il les connaissait tous, mais il savait que cette soirée allait mal se finir. Cela faisait plus de vingt-cinq ans que cette journée se passait mal pour lui, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change aujourd'hui.

Et il sut qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il vit Yuri sortir de la cuisine en portant un gâteau bien trop grand pour qu'il soit le seul à le gérer. L'adorable mais maladroit Yuri avec une énorme pièce montée... Mauvais mélange.

Bien évidemment le japonais trébucha (certainement sur rien du tout, il était doué pour ça) et fit tomber le gâteau tellement loin qu'il atterrit aux pieds de Viktor qui se retrouva le pantalon plein de crème. Le silence qui prit place était tellement gênant et tellement lourd que le russe avait juste envie de faire demi-tour pour partir dans son lit.

Mais pourtant, au moment où Yuri commença à bégayer des excuses avec les larmes aux yeux, Viktor ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, à la plus grande surprise de tous les convives. En deux grandes enjambées il se rapprocha du japonais qui continuait à bafouiller des bouts de phrases incohérentes, se mit à genoux à côté de lui et l'enlaça, le faisant taire.

Et alors qu'il le remerciait pour cette soirée, il comprit qu'il ne serait plus seul pour son anniversaire.

Et il était heureux.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
